farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Whisper
Whisper is a red vixen who appears in the books and the TV series. She is a town fox who is encountered by Bold when he leaves White Deer Park and she helps him by letting him stay in her earth and hunting with him. Eventually she accepts him as her mate when she finds out that he is the son of the famous Farthing Wood Fox and they travel back to White Deer Park so that her cubs can live in safety with their family. In the books she gives birth to several cubs including Husky, but in the TV series her only known cub is Plucky. Books The Fox Cub Bold Whisper first encounters Bold when she is searching for food in a garden, but when she sees him she completely ignores him and walks away. Several days later Bold sees her again and tries to dig his way in to get to her. Whisper asks whether he can jump and, when she learns of his injury, she offers to help him hunt. Bold rejects this help but she sees him again a month later and asks again, and this time Bold agrees. She takes him to a canal and together they catch several rats. Whisper suggests they should go back to her earth, but Bold insists on taking a rat back to Robber. The next day they go back to the canal and eat the rest of the rats, and this time Bold agrees to go back to Whisper's earth. As Bold cannot jump the two foxes have to make a hole in the wall so he can get in. Whisper and Bold soon mate and when she is pregnant with Bold's cubs, Whisper tells him that she wants the cubs to be born in White Deer Park. Bold reluctantly agrees to lead her there and they are fed for their last few days in the town by Rollo, before heading off towards the country. Heavy snow makes travelling difficult and the foxes' pace is very slow. Whisper wants to speed up so they try to travel through the snow, but this exhausts Bold and he collapses on open land, much to Whisper's shock. He insists that Whisper go to find cover and when she returns she discovers that Bold has been attacked by a greyhound, but Robber and Rollo have arrived to rescue him. As the foxes approach White Deer Park, Bold leaves Whisper while she is sleeping and hides himself away. Though saddened by her mate's disappearance, Whisper is eventually forced to finish the journey alone. She arrives at the reserve and meets Charmer, who immediately tells her family of Bold's return. Charmer returns with Fox, Vixen and Friendly who, after hearing what has happened to Bold from Whisper, decide to go and look for him, but Whisper tells them she cannot bear to join them. Whisper watches them leave the park and turns to finish preparing her new earth. In the spring Whisper gives birth to four cubs, two male and two female, and she is proud that their veins contain the blood of Bold. The Siege of White Deer Park One year after arriving at White Deer Park, Whisper is among the Farthing Wood community discussing the threat of the Beast. After the death of her son Husky at the hands of the Beast, Whisper is at the forefront of the meeting to decide what action to take as she wants to have a leading role in avenging her cub. She joins the rest of the park's inhabitants to investigate the Beast's lair, and remarks afterwards that the cat is as big as Rollo and the animals are powerless to stop it. In the Path of the Storm Whisper only makes one definite appearance during this book when she is among the group that travels to the pond to drink in order to show Trey that he cannot stop them from drinking there. It is possible that she is also among the group of foxes that are present at the meeting of elders to discuss the problem with Trey earlier in the spring, but her name is not specifically mentioned. Battle for the Park It is unclear whether Whisper appears in this book as it says that all of Fox and Vixen's relatives join in the final battle against the rats, but Whisper may or may not be regarded as one of them. However, even if she is not among the Farthing Wood group of animals, it is quite likely that she would have joined the battle when Leveret and Dash alert the park's inhabitants that the fight is going on. TV series Series 2 In series 2, she has a relatively small role, only appearing in the final several episodes. Whisper is spotted in a garden by Bold, but ignores him, and runs off back to her earth after not finding any food. She sees him again about a day later, and begins to like him when he tells her that he got shot in the leg. They go hunting together, and catch a few rats. Bold goes back to Crow to give him one of the rats, but he later goes back to Whisper after Crow frees him from their agreement. Whisper and Bold go back to her earth. Whisper mistakes Bold for a much older fox, and Bold tells her who he is, and where he is from; he is from White Deer Park and is the son of the famous Farthing Wood Fox. Whisper tells Bold that she is really honored to know him, and even nuzzles him affectionately. Whisper and Bold grow closer over time. Whisper covers for Bold after he comes face to face with Rollo who they thought was trying to attack them. She bares her teeth and growls aggressively to try and scare him off. After the dog explains he only wanted to make friends, she forgives him and introduces herself, Bold, and Crow. Later on, she asks Rollo to go hunting with them, noticing the plain food he gets fed all the time. But then, he gets leashed on a doghouse after his master leaves, forcing Whisper to gnaw the rope and set him free. They go off to hunt in the evening and she explains to Rollo the plan on how to hunt the rats, but Rollo's short attention span led to him jumping in the water and scaring the rats away. Mating season comes, and Whisper tells Bold that she's carrying his cubs. She wants them to be born in Bold's Birth Place in order to ensure the safety of their future litter. He asks her why she became his mate, and she responds by saying, "Because of your father, of course!" But she insists otherwise after Bold becomes disheartened and questions her about the reason she became mates with him. They go off on their journey to the park after she told him that the cubs are the number one priority, despite Bold's fragile condition and the long distance needing to be trekked. They travel during the morning, through the summer, fall, and even through the hardest winter in years, and sleeping at night. By the time spring time comes, they arrive back at the park, where Bold collapses of weakness. She goes to find some food for him, but he goes off to die while she is away. Though Whisper is shocked and heartbroken by Bold's disappearance, she goes into the park and is encountered by Kestrel, who leads to her to Fox and Vixen. Whisper tells them she is Bold's mate, and tearfully tells them that he is dying. Unlike in the books, Friendly stays behind with her as his parents go to find Bold. Series 3 In the final season, Whisper has a slightly larger role than Fox and Vixen. She is one of the three foxes, the other two being Ranger and Charmer, that kill all the rats in the park except Bully, who escapes before Ranger can finish him off, after mentioning thousands of rats would be coming to the park over the next several weeks. She isn't seen very often after that until she hears about her son, Plucky, has gone missing. It is shown that though she is happy in the park, she is still emotionally scarred by Bold's death. She appears briefly in the final attack on the rats, killing multiple rats, including the six sewer rats that followed Bully and the Town Rat around. She is last seen at the end of season 3 when Fox announces Plucky as the leader, look over a tired Fox at her son. She isn't seen again after Fox walks off with Trey. Physical Appearance Edit Whisper is a beautiful Vixen with somewhat of a resemblance to Vixen (in the books, Bold thought about his beautiful and lithe mother when he saw Whisper). She is dark red, posses the typical vixen "ruff" on her cheeks, and has a number of unique features. The pale patches around her eyes are wing-shaped, and the pale patches around her cheeks are rounded. Her chest-patch ends in a number of spikes, and extends to the underside of her tail. Perhaps her most unique feature is the black tips on her ears. Appearances Books *''The Fox Cub Bold'' *''The Siege of White Deer Park'' *''In the Path of the Storm'' *''Battle for the Park'' (unconfirmed) TV Series *Series 2 *Series 3 Trivia * It is possible that Whisper was given a dark red colouring similar to Vixen's to remind Bold somewhat of his mother's. It is also possible that this is what attracted him to her initially. * In the books, Whisper is mentioned to be a year older than Bold. * Whisper could be similar to Nala from The Lion King, as both female characters try to convince the hero to return to their birthplace. This touching scene from the eleventh episode of the second series ''A Time of Reckoning'''' ''proves that Whisper only accepted Bold as her mate because of his father. ** However, Nala wanted Simba to return to his birthplace because of Scar who had let the Hyenas take over the Pride Lands which resulted in no food or water and unless he returned, everyone would starve while Whisper wanted Bold to return to White Deer Park, just so their cubs could be born somewhere safe (White Deer Park). Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Foxes Category:Protaginists